


Gitano

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sua madre lo baciò su una guancia e lui le promise di scriverle, almeno ogni tanto.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Lei sorrise e lo guardò allontanarsi. Solo quando non fu più lì si concesse il lusso di poter finalmente piangere.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gitano

**Author's Note:**

> Vecchia storia scritta per il Compleanno di Yoruko
> 
> Tanti auguri e teeeeeee
> 
> Tanti auguri a teeeeeeeeee
> 
> Tanti auguriiiiii a yoruuukooooo!!!
> 
> Tanti auguuuuuriiiii aaaaaa teeeeeeeee!!!! 
> 
> Ecco il mio regalo tutto tutto per te^^ È una storia nata un bel po' di tempo fa, dopo aver visto uno spettacolo teatrale passato in tv (ce ne sono sempre troppi pochi in tv a mio avviso, ma va beh) però è scattato qualcosa nella mia testa, e da qui è nata la fiction. Credo sia stata colpa delle luci... ma a me è venuto in mente Draco. E questa storia è nata di conseguenza.
> 
> Ed è rimasta lì, in attesa di essere completata, finchè non mi ha tirato la manica, qualche giorno fa, dicendomi che voleva essere donata a te ^_^ E chi sono io per dir di no?
> 
> Quindi ecco a te ^_________^  
> Un bacione cara e grazie per esser tanto paziente con me ^^
> 
> A tutti gli altri, BUONA LETTURA 

Gitano

 

_La sottile bacchetta affondò tra i capelli biondi - così chiari da sembrare bianchi - vibrando quasi minacciosamente. Un mormorio leggero e un filamento di fumo argenteo seguì la bacchetta, fin dentro al bacile ornato da antiche rune. Un ultimo ricordo che non si sarebbe mai più impresso nella sua memoria. I due Pensatoi erano ora pronti._

_Li aveva trovati in una stanza chiusa da secoli del Manor, in un'ala non più utilizzata dell'imponente maniero. Li sistemò nella sua valigia, si infilò il pastrano da viaggio e abbandonò il Manor, la sua vita da mago, la sua vecchia esistenza._

_Sua madre lo baciò su una guancia e lui le promise di scriverle, almeno ogni tanto._

_Lei sorrise e lo guardò allontanarsi. Solo quando non fu più lì si concesse il lusso di poter finalmente piangere._

 

***

 

La guerra era finita da una dozzina d'anni e il Mondo Magico aveva subito profondi cambiamenti. C'era più equità, più tolleranza, più amore. Erano state varate leggi per la condizione dei detenuti nel Carcere di Azkaban, si erano imbrattate carte su carte per impedire che figli di Maghi venissero abbandonati in Orfanotrofi Babbani, per far sì che, nel momento in cui si scopriva l'esistenza di un mago in una famiglia di non maghi, questi fossero assistiti da figure specializzate che li avrebbero introdotti nel mondo cui appartenevano di diritto.

I Malfoy avevano riottenuto il loro potere tramite Narcissa che, da sola, coordinava il patrimonio di tutta la famiglia. Qualcuno malignava che fosse comunque Lucius, dalla sua cella dorata dentro Azkaban, a dettare le sue mosse. La maggior parte dei Maghi però non era minimamente interessata a chi gestisse i soldi, se questi finivano per entrare comunque nelle "opere di bene" - come qualcuno aveva iniziato a chiamarle - introdotte dal Wizengamot. Di Draco Malfoy non si sapeva praticamente nulla. La sola notizia che trapelò in dodici anni fu che Astoria Greengrass aveva dato alla luce l'erede dei Malfoy, come da patti stipulati dai due capofamiglia - in cambio di, beh, soldi, a palate - e che un signore distinto in abiti Babbani, che la magia del luogo aveva riconosciuto come Draco Malfoy, era andato a prelevare il fagottino, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, al S.Mungo's Hospital. Poi più nulla.

Tra le pagine di gossip della Gazzetta del Profeta, infine, il Mondo Magico aveva potuto seguire tutte le peripezie delle famiglie Weasley-Granger e Potter-Weasley, dai loro matrimoni - in forma strettamente privata quello tra gli eroi di guerra Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley e in pompa magna quello tra Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley - di cui avevano potuto avere solo foto approvate dagli sposi, alla nascita dei loro figli, fino all'ultimo scandalo - il divorzio tra il Ragazzo D'Oro e la figlia minore dei Weasley. Un divorzio in realtà molto più pacifico di quanto i giornali non dessero a intendere.

Quindi, a parte qualche defezione importante, tutto come previsto, almeno su quel versante.

Ciò che però nessuno poteva aspettarsi era l'amore di Hermione per il Teatro.

Hermione adorava il teatro d'avanguardia Babbano. Letteralmente. Adorava sentir raccontare storie da un solo attore, o vedere fin dove la danza poteva spingersi nel combinare i corpi così da creare immagini fantastiche, o essere lei stessa, in quanto pubblico, parte integrante dello spettacolo.

Il teatro nel Mondo Magico era invece una questione di élite e fermo, più o meno, al tempo del teatro elisabettiano.

Dopo il suo matrimonio e quello di Harry, l'eroina del Mondo Magico aveva capito come la Famiglia Weasley non fosse minimamente interessata al teatro, non quanto Harry stesso o Andromeda Black.

E gli occhi le si erano accesi di passione.

Erano così finiti ad organizzare uscite a teatro ogni ultimo sabato del mese, uscite che li portavano ai quattro angoli dell'Europa, mentre Molly e il resto dei Weasley tenevano i bambini.

Teddy si unì alle uscite a tre quando - entrato in pieno periodo capricci - aveva all'incirca cinque anni.

Era da allora che loro quattro non si perdevano uno spettacolo. Harry si prendeva un giorno libero al suo lavoro all'Ospedale, Hermione organizzava le cose affinché gli impegni sportivi di Ron e Ginny non interferissero coi loro piani e Andromeda si procurava i biglietti degli spettacoli più interessanti, istigata sempre da Teddy. Le cose non cambiarono con la nascita dei primi figli di Hermione e Ginny, né quando, quasi tre anni prima, la coppia del secolo scoppiò e Ginevra Weasley decise di tornare con una vecchia fiamma dei tempi della scuola, Dean Thomas, e nemmeno quando Teddy iniziò ad andare a Hogwarts.

 

***

 

Quel giorno erano, dopotutto, incredibilmente vicini: Irlanda. Il cuore della Magia europea. Perfino la parte Babbana trasudava potere magico da tutti i pori. Lo spettacolo era stato allestito in un aeroporto, e già solo questo l'avrebbe reso molto appetitoso al palato sopraffino dei quattro girovaghi. Oltretutto si trattava di un solo commediante assistito da tre musicisti. Nient'altro.

Ted si fece il suo primo lasciapassare, dato che a dodici anni era ancora troppo piccolo per altri documenti d'identità, fecero tutti il loro check-in ed entrarono nell'hangar, ingombro di container, prendendo posto sulle sedie rosse.

La storia raccontata fu meravigliosa, un pezzo di quella cultura Babbana che tutti loro avevano, bene o male, dimenticato. Tanto intenso e appassionato da lasciare senza fiato. Eppure tre dei quattro si distraevano ogniqualvolta le luci si soffermavano sul chitarrista-cantante che, racchiuso in uno dei container, accompagnava l'attore. Aveva un viso aguzzo dal naso dritto e dagli occhi chiari che si coloravano della luce dei riflettori. Un viso conosciuto, che nessuno di loro riusciva però a collocare. Forse era per via dei capelli, troppo scuri, o per colpa del sorriso.

Suonava, inclinava la testa di lato, socchiudeva gli occhi e atteggiava la bocca a quel sorriso leggero - di chi ama ciò che lo circonda - prima di iniziare a cantare. Una voce bassa e sensuale coperta, troppo spesso, da quella più gracchiante dell'attore.

Harry lo guardava con occhi fissi. Le gambe lunghe avvolte in jeans chiari, un maglioncino a righe che assomigliava a uno di quelli di Molly e un cappotto nero doppiopetto che gli dava un'aria da gitano.

Alla sua destra un satiro suonava la fisarmonica, alla sua sinistra un imponente vampiro imbracciava un violino. E lui era un elfo, un folletto, una ninfa che incantava il pubblico con la sua musica. *

Quando lo spettacolo finì in un ballo irlandese che coinvolse tutto il pubblico intirizzito, Harry trascinò Teddy fino sotto il palco, tallonato dalle due donne. Non si era sbagliato: il cantante, che era infine sceso dal container, aveva gli occhi grigi come i diamanti più puri. Ma quello li guardò appena, sorrise a Hermione, sorrise a Teddy, sorrise a tante altre donne tutt'attorno. Quando anche quella jam improvvisata ebbe fine, Teddy si avvicinò al cantante, sorridente, iniziando a parlare a raffica, a chiedere delucidazioni di tutto ciò che vedeva, tartassando sia il cantante che l'attore di infinite domande.

"Ora basta, Teddy, smettila di disturbare!" lo riprese Harry quando riuscì finalmente a raggiungerlo - una mano già alla tasca dove nascondeva la bacchetta - poi si rivolse ai due uomini "Scusatemi." non riuscì a finire la frase che il musicista lo fermò con un sorriso splendente che fece saltare un paio di battiti al cuore del mago.

"Non avete nulla di cui scusarvi. Vostro figlio è giustamente curioso. Se volete potete rimanere finché non sgombriamo, così possiamo rispondere a tutte le sue domande!"

Harry guardò le due donne e annuì, mentre gli altri artisti se la ridevano di gusto.

"Damian non nascondere la verità: tu sei più bambino di lui e hai finalmente trovato qualcuno che ti capisce, dì la verità." gracidò il folletto rimettendo nella sua custodia la fisarmonica.

Il ragazzo rise di gusto per poi chinarsi verso Teddy "Allora scricciolo, che vuoi sapere?" e lo chiese con un'aria così aperta, sincera, felice che Teddy non se la prese per il nomignolo ma sorrise a sua volta, iniziando con le domande.

Fu una bella nottata per Teddy. Sfiancante ma meravigliosa.

 

Fu quando Harry prese Teddy in braccio, dalle braccia del gitano, sfiorandole appena, che una scossa gli attraversò la spina dorsale. Una scossa conosciuta, eppure ancora non identificabile. Ma si sentì stringere la vita e il petto, come in un ricordo sbiadito nel tempo. E le stranezza, per quella notte, sembrava non dovessero finire. Al cellulare dell'attore arrivò una chiamata per il ragazzo dagli occhi d'argento.

"È Marie. Dice che Sy sta ancora male e vuole che tu vada subito da lui."

"Merda!" sibilò sbrigandosi a raccattare tutte le sue cose.

"Lascia stare Dy." disse il vampiro posandogli una delle sue possenti mani su una spalla "Qui ci pensiamo noi."

Il ragazzo annuì "Se trovo quel dottore un'altra volta sulla mia strada lo schianto. Questo è certo."

Il trio di maghi sobbalzò a quella scelta di parole.

"Harry, perché non vai con lui, dopotutto sei un medimago." 

"Siete davvero un dottore?" chiese il gitano voltandosi rapidamente verso di lui.

"S-sì..." balbettò mentre Andromeda spiegava che l'etimologia goliardica della parola medimago ai Babbani lì presenti. Il gitano guardò Harry come se fosse la terra promessa, e lo tirò con sé, Teddy dormiva ancora placidamente in braccio al proprio padrino. Dissero che avrebbero preso la macchina di Harry e uscirono dall'hangar e dall'aeroporto tutti e cinque. 

"Il punto di smaterializzazione è più il là." asserì Andromeda, prendendo la guida di quel piccolo gruppo. Il gitano raccattò una barra di ferro da terra, con un movimento aggraziato e fluido che ad Harry ricordò le evoluzioni di un Cercatore su una scopa. Raggiunto il punto si smaterializzazione il gitano incantò la barra di ferro e contò fino a tre.

Si ritrovarono tutti in una viuzza di periferia, l'aeroporto era visibile in lontananza e sicuramente, ogni tanto il rombo di un aereo doveva disturbare il riposo delle persone che vi dormivano.

"Da questa parte." li guidò il gitano, con un gesto lento della mano, un gesto nobile e usato, di chi è abituato ad essere sempre elegante e gentile. La sbarra venne appoggiata a un muro, senza procurare il minimo rumore e il gruppetto arrivò fino a un portone di noce, dalla maniglia di ottone brunito e una targhetta sbiadita che riportava il nome _Marie McLean_. Damian prese le chiavi mostrando un piccolo disimpegno e delle scale che conducevano all'abitazione. In cima una grossa donna con indosso una vestaglia color vinaccia si affacciò e sospirò sollevata.

"Dy, meno male che sei arrivato!" il ragazzo stava facendo le scale due alla volta, tallonato da Harry con Teddy in braccio e seguiti, poco sotto, da Andromeda e Hermione "Scorpius ha la febbre alta e nessuna medicina gliel'ha fatta abbassare." i tre maghi si fermarono di botto sentendo il nome del bambino del tutto indifferenti alle ultime parole della donna guardavano il ragazzo entrare nello specchio della porta.

Scorpius. Quanti Scorpius potevano esserci nel mondo magico? Harry sbatté le palpebre e focalizzò l'attenzione esclusivamente su quel volto, sentendo il cuore perdere qualche battito e una scossa elettrica percorrergli la spina dorsale.

Draco... quel ragazzo era Draco Malfoy.

"Ho conosciuto un medico, allo spettacolo, è un pediatra." stava intanto dicendo il giovane padre all'anziana signora "Puoi preparare qualcosa ai miei ospiti mentre lui lo visita?"

"Certo caro!" poi guardò Harry e inarcò un sopracciglio "Spero che compensi la sua giovane età con molta preparazione." sbottò scettica vedendo il ragazzo dai capelli neri appoggiare un Teddy ancora profondamente addormentato sul divano, accanto ad Andromeda.

"Mi fido più di lui che di quel gufo impagliato che ha ridotto Sy in quello stato!" ringhiò Draco afferrando Harry per un braccio e trascinandoselo appresso "Vogliate scusarci." disse sparendo oltre una porta con il Grifondoro che tentava ancora di capire come potesse essere finito in quella situazione imbarazzante. Prese un profondo respiro e tentò di essere il più professionale possibile. Dopotutto non era lì per una rimpatriata, ma per lavoro.

"Quanti anni ha Scorpius?"

"Quattro tra un mese." disse "È una settimana che si lamenta e che la febbre va e viene, superando anche i 40°." Harry si avvicinò al lettino dove un piccolo Draco Malfoy in miniatura tremava dal freddo nonostante fosse avvolto in pesanti coperte di lana "E nessuno riesce a spiegarmi che gli stia succedendo." Harry tirò fuori la bacchetta lanciando i primi incantesimi diagnostici sul corpicino che si dimenava nel letto, i capelli biondissimi attaccati dal sudore alla fronte "Ho pensato a una malattia magica, ma nulla di tutto quello che sono riuscito a trovare sembra corrispondere." le sopracciglia nere si corrucciarono sentendo qualcosa di diverso in quel corpicino "E non ho potuto contattare prima un medimago e io non sono un medimago, quindi magari ho tralasciato qualcosa!"

Harry lo prese per le spalle "D-Dy, ora calmati." tentennò sul nome ma non se la sentiva di chiamarlo con un nome che probabilmente non lo rappresentava più "Va tutto bene. Ci penso io ora a tuo figlio." i suoi occhi verdi si specchiarono in quelli sgranati e preoccupati del ragazzo che ad Hogwarts, un tempo, detestava.

Il padre annuì e il medimago tornò ad occuparsi del bambino.

Gli esami furono lunghi e laboriosi. Harry appellò la sua valigetta da lavoro, alcune pozioni extra, prima di voltarsi verso quello che era stato Draco Malfoy.

"Vostro figlio è nato in vitro?" gli chiese per una conferma quasi inutile.

"Sì." si passò la mano tra i capelli color cenere, mentre gli occhi tremavano "Per... un _patto_." sibilò quasi schifato "Mio padre e il padre di lei hanno deciso questo per noi. Non credo che lei abbia davvero portato avanti la gravidanza."

"Ma non ne siete sicuro, dico bene?"

"No... e non ho idea di come contattarla per chiederglielo. È... è importante?"

"Spiegherebbe perché ora sta così male."

"Sta male per il modo in cui è nato?" gli occhi del padre si fecero enormi e tormentati.

"Calmati." ordinò nuovamente "Con la nascita in vitro possono insorgere, attorno ai tre, quattro anni problemi vari. E vostro figlio è affetto da uno di essi. I Babbani non potevano sapere cosa fosse perché non li colpisce. È una sorta di riallineamento del potere magico. Più il potere è forte, più il riallineamento è doloroso e pericoloso." la mascella di Harry si strinse "In ospedale avrebbero dovuto dirvelo."

Draco scosse la testa "Non hanno aperto bocca..."

"Questo è imperdonabile." ringhiò Harry "Se vi ricordate chi erano i medici che vi hanno affidato Scorpius dovrete denunciarli immediatamente."

"Non... non credo sia colpa loro... credo sia per... per il cognome che porto." ammise infine, crollando su una sedia vicino al figlio che ora sembrava dormire tranquillo.

"Questo, se possibile, è ancora peggio. Ogni medico nel mondo deve attenersi al Giuramento di Ippocrate, per cui tutti i malati, tutti i pazienti sono uguali." asserì rimettendo a posto i suoi strumenti e sedendosi poi accanto al ragazzo che teneva una mano amorevolmente poggiata sulla testa del figlio.

"Me ne sono andato dal Mondo Magico anche per evitare questo..." scosse la testa impotente "E ora lo deve subire mio figlio, già vittima innocente di due uomini senza scrupoli..." una lacrima solitaria scese da quegli occhi troppo grandi, troppo belli, troppo buoni per essere davvero quelli di Draco Malfoy.

Eppure era lui: Harry lo capiva e lo vedeva in quel volto cercato per anni tra la folla, dopo la sua scomparsa. Sentì lo stomaco contorcersi, e qualcosa spingerlo ad abbracciare l'altro, a non lasciarlo andare mai più. Ma si trattenne, vedendo Draco raddrizzare la schiena, senza interrompere il contatto con suo figlio.

Prese un respiro profondo, quasi stesse raccogliendo tutte le sue forze, prima di chiedere "Come faccio a guarire mio figlio?"

"Ti faccio vedere." rispose alzandosi dalla sedia e avvicinandosi al comodino dove aveva lasciato un paio di pozioni e qualche pasticca, dandogli tutte le indicazioni necessarie "Tu sei bravo in pozioni quindi non dovresti aver problemi. Per ogni cosa, ti do il mio numero telefonico." continuò dandogli il suo biglietto da visita "Ci sono segnati tutti i modi come contattarmi. Da Maghi e da Babbani." gli sorrise, mentre dentro di sé un tumulto di sensazioni si facevano largo nell'istante in cui le dita lunghe di Draco sfiorarono le sue. Riprese il controllo quasi subito, imponendosi di non pensare a null'altro se non il suo lavoro "Mi raccomando. Chiamami per qualsiasi sintomo a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte."

Il biondo si rigirò il cartoncino tra le dita, prima che i suoi occhi si sbarrassero sconvolti "Tu sei Harry Potter?!" quasi urlò arretrando di qualche passo, con gli occhi che volarono immediatamente alla fronte scorgendo, tra i capelli spettinati, la famosa cicatrice.

"Sì, Malfoy." il panico nello sguardo di Draco crebbe esponenzialmente "Ma è evidente che tu non hai riconosciuto me: un incantesimo di memoria, probabilmente selettivo." elencò rimettendosi il soprabito che si era tolto per lavorare, sentendo una fitta di dolore attraversargli il petto e stringersi in un punto non meglio definito tra cuore e stomaco "Sai, non ti biasimo. Se potessi vorrei dimenticarmi anche io della guerra. Ma non posso. Sarebbe perdere quelli che, incomprensibilmente, sono stati anche gli anni più felici della mia vita e che mi hanno portato a questo punto." sorrise vedendo che le spalle di Malfoy si erano un poco rilassate "Per i capelli come hai fatto?"

"Pozione melaninica mirata. Non potrebbe mai farmi divenire nero, ma è riuscita a scurire i miei capelli tanto da non esser più identificabili con quelli di un Malfoy." prese un respiro "Io e te eravamo compagni di scuola, vero?"

"Te lo ricordi?"

"No. È... complicato. Non ho distrutto i miei ricordi. Li ho solo sigillati all'interno di un pensatoio. Essendo sigillati non possono più imprimersi nella mia memoria. Ovviamente so chi ero e che ho fatto, ma come se avessi letto la mia cronistoria su un manuale. Quindi so di esser stato un tuo compagno di scuola... un pessimo compagno di scuola. Ma non mi ricordo di te."

Harry strinse la mascella per impedire che le strane emozioni che si agitavano nel suo cuore salissero in superficie "È acqua passata." disse incamminandosi verso la porta.

"Dire che mi dispiace credo non basti..." mormorò il biondo, seguendolo. La testa bassa e gli occhi persi in un passato lontano e inintelligibile.

"Hai seguito i tuoi genitori. Se i miei fossero stati ancora vivi, probabilmente li avrei seguiti anche io, fino in capo al mondo, se necessario." la mano era appoggiata alla maniglia "Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa. Di qualsiasi cosa."

Draco annuì appena, seguendolo dove le tre donne e il piccolino addormentato stavano aspettando, sorseggiando un punch caldo.

Marie raggiunse immediatamente Draco che la rassicurò sulle condizioni di Scorpius, mentre Harry riprendeva Ted in braccio.

Draco li condusse alla porta stringendo le mani che gli venivano tese e tenendo per un secondo di più quella di Harry.

"Vi ringrazio davvero per tutto l'aiuto che mi avete dato." gli disse e il tono era calmo, quasi triste "Mi dispiace solamente che, coi nostri trascorsi, non avrò mai l'opportunità di sedurti." fu il turno di Harry di sgranare gli occhi ad una dichiarazione di quel genere. Draco scosse la testa e sorrise, in quel modo aperto che Harry non gli aveva mai visto, prima di quella sera "Grazie davvero per tutto, Harry."

Il biondo stava per chiudersi la porta alle spalle quando Harry lo fermò "Draco!" quasi urlò nel silenzio della notte "Provaci."

E in quegli occhi di un verde senza pari, Draco poté leggere la certezza di esser stato perdonato.

Un sorriso sghembo e malizioso si dipinse sul suo volto prima di rispondergli "Contaci." e osservarlo allontanarsi con il bambino in braccio.

 

 

 

* * *

* ogni riferimento a [persone o spettacolo teatrale](http://www.marcopaolini.info/index.html) realmente esistenti è assolutamente voluto... XDDD

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Zephan per aver Betato questa storia.
> 
> Un grazie a tutti voi che siete passati a leggere.
> 
> TANTISSIMI AUGURI YORUKO!!! Ti voglio bene tesoro!!!


End file.
